


No pants

by crazycatt71



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boxer Briefs, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, Twerking, booty shorts, not wearing pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky stops wearing pants and discovers booty shorts.Tony declares Sundays no pants day.There is twerking
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	No pants

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo  
> Square O5- "So that's a thing now?"

It started simply enough; Bucky wandered into the kitchen in a purple hoodie that he had permanently borrowed from Clint; read stole, fuzzy purple socks; also, once belonging to Clint, and a pair of black boxer briefs that hugged his ass and thighs nicely. Nobody thought much about it as he shuffled in, grabbed a box of Honey Bunches of Oats from the cupboard and plopped down at the table beside Steve to eat. It was early any Bucky wasn’t much of a morning person and the only people around had no problem enjoying seeing him half-dressed.

Tony cocked a questioning eyebrow when he showed up for dinner that night in the same attire.

“So, this not wearing pants is a thing now?” he asked.

“He’s expressing his freedom to dress however he wants,” Steve told him,” and we are all supporting his decisions.”

Tony threw up his hands at the stern look he gave him.

“Hey, I totally support the Terminator’s right to wear or not wear what ever he wants.” He said. “It’s not like he’s hard to look at dressed like that.”

“Not the point.” Steve said.

“Just an added bonus.”

Bucky’s expression of freedom steadily became more colorful. He went from wearing mostly black and grey shirts and hoodies to first dark blues, greens, and purples, then brighter colors. The color progression spread to his underwear as well, which everybody got to enjoy, because he was still not wearing pants. Tony had not been aware boxer briefs came in such a wide array of colors and patterns until Bucky’s daily showcase.

They all got a kick out of his cartoon faze when for several weeks his underwear were covered with various cartoon characters every day. Clint’s favorite were the Bugs Bunny ones, Tony’s were Oscar the Grouch, and Phil’s were the Scobby Doo ones.

Mornings got a lot more exciting when he strolled into the kitchen one Sunday morning in a long lime green tee shirt that hung to the middle of his thighs with Garfield on the front declaring that he didn’t do mornings. Everybody watched as he reached for the cereal that Steve deliberately put on a high shelf so his shirt would ride up and they could see what his underwear looked like. The day’s pair were not the expected boxer briefs, but a pair of black booty shorts with Pants Are Dumb printed across his ass. Tony spilled coffee on his shirt, Clint almost choked on his own tongue, and Steve missed his mouth with a spoonful of cereal and stuck it in his ear as they all stared at the martial stretched tight as it fought bravely to contain all of Bucky’s luscious ass.

“Straight to the point.” Phil commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

The next few mornings messages plastered across Bucky’s ass were all in the same vein.

Life is Better Pantless

Enjoy the View

Booty with a skull and crossbones

Home is Where I Walk Around in My Underwear.

The last one made Tony feel all warm and fuzzy at the thought that Bucky felt at home with them. To counteract the overload of emotions, he decided to join in on the fun. The next morning, he showed up to breakfast in a tee shirt and a pair of blue booty shorts that said All this and Brains Too. Bucky nodded his approval, then turned around to Tony could read Badass With a great Ass on his shorts.

Clint joined in on the fun too, showing up in a pair that read, I Solemnly Sware That I am Up to No Good. Tony declared Sundays no pants day and from then on, he, Bucky, and Clint spent the day longing around the tower pantless. Phil and Steve enjoyed the view but refused to participate no matter how much their lovers pleaded. After several weeks of failure Tony came up with a plan. After showing up to Sunday brunch in shorts that read;

Nice Buns – Tony

I’ve Got My Sassy Pants On – Bucky

I Feel a Sin Coming On – Clint

The three of them disappeared, telling Steve and Phil they’d join them in he living room in a few minutes. Steve and Phil settled on the couch to wait. A few minutes later, they came in, all wearing shorts that said twerk team across the ass.

“Hit it, J.” Tony called.

Ru Paul’s peanut butter started blasting out of hidden speakers. Phil and Steve stared as the others turned their backs to them and started wiggling and shaking their butts.

“What are they doing?” Steve whispered to Phil.

“Twerking.” Phil replied.

Steve knew Clint was flexible, so he wasn’t surprised that he could move, but seeing Tony and Bucky keep right up with him was an unexpected delight. Phil covered his mouth, trying to smother a giggle. Steve smiled at him. Phil rolled his eyes and snorted. Steve made grabby hands at the group and sang along with the song.

“Must be jelly ‘cause jam don’t shake.” He sang deliberately off key.

Phil tried not to laugh, he really did, but when Steve sang “Sister on the corner selling p-nah p-nah p-nah p-nah p-nah p-nah p-nah peanut butter.” bouncing his head while Tony, Bucky and Clint shook their asses to the beat, he lost control and burst out laughing. When the song ended, the dancers turned around to find Steve chuckling with Phil flopped on his side, red faced from laughing so hard, tears rolled down his face.

“Bravo!” Steve cheered, clapping his hands. “Encore! Encore!”

“Oh God, No.” Phil begged, gasping for breath.

Bucky dropped onto Steve’s lap while Clint squeezed behind Phil and Tony flopped on top of him.

“You two think you can do better?” Tony demanded.

Steve and Phil quickly shook their heads in denial.

“Nope,” Steve said, “we’ll leave that to you three.”

“Fine,” Tony pouted, disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Steve shake his ass. “then I think you should participate in no pants Sunday.”

Steve looked at Phil who gave a slight nod. Steve moved Bucky and stood up. Phil untangled himself from Clint and Tony to join him. Without saying a word, they dropped their pants. Both were wearing boxer briefs; Steve’s looked like a black tux with a white front and a red bow tie. Phil’s were classic white, covered in little red hearts.

“Happy now?” Phil asked.

“Very.” Tony said, rubbing his hands together. “Now grab the snacks, I want to watch movies.”

“Chips, dip, popcorn?” Clint called.

“And” Steve popped his head back around the door, “p-nah p-nah p-nah peanut butter.”


End file.
